The Development of Blunderia
The Development of Blunderia is a story written by Alex Sapre and is possibly a prequel to Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread. It focuses on the development of the country, Blunderia and mostly talks about the city of Drupensburg. Synopsis The Queen of Houterage announced that if Blunderia could rule independently for 1 year, she will withdrawn her power and leave Blunderia under the rule of Governor Steven. Only 1 month under the contract, the royal family unexpectedly went missing. With threats of rebellion in the city, the leaders of the land must work harder than ever to ensure peace and independence. Chapters Chapter 1 - A Wish Fulfilled Chapter 2 - Planning Stage Chapter 3 - A Ruler Gone Missing Chapter 4 - The Test of Independence Chapter 5 - The People's Land Chapter 6 - Rebellion! Chapter 7 - A Plan Gone Wrong Chapter 8 - Send the Guard! Chapter 9 - The Last Post Chapter 10 - A Navy Ruined Chapter 11 - The Last of Us Chapter 12 - Under New Control Chapter 13 - Dictatorship Chapter 14 - A New Plot Chapter 15 - New Authority Under Control Chapter 16 - Get Rid of the Puppets Chapter 17 - It's Not Finished Chapter 18 - Plant and Feed the Bugs Chapter 19 - Redesign Chapter 20 - Corruption At It's Worse Chapter 21 - Oversea Missions and Bad Persuasion Chapter 22 - Final Ranks Chapter 23 - Newspaper Fiasco Plot Chapter 1 - A Wish Fulfilled It was a beautiful day for the citizens of Blunderia, for the Queen was finally going to grant independence. After a year's worth of negotiations, the Queen had finally relented. Now many government officials were gathered around the Throne Room awaiting the Queen's response. "Hello my lovely subjects!" greeted the queen. "It seems to me that you wish to be independent; am I right?" "Yes your majesty," said Governor Steven. "Well, due to the ongoing requests, I will allow it on a few terms" the Queen finally said. "Number 1, you must build up this country within 1 year without our help." "Number 2, I will assign a representative from Houterage for every state called the Lieutenant Governor." "Number 3, I will assign another representative for the country called the Governor General. The queen then left the room. "Good day to you all," she called back. As the group wandered outside the government building, they caught sight of a random pedestrian walking up to them. His name was, Jacques Sema, the well known drunk that swears in town. "Ey! You are romantic yes?" he blurted out to the group of official. "What on earth are you blabbering about this time?" said Governor Steven, for he was too tired for this. "Don't worry sir! I'll send a constable to restrain him!" said Mayor Cole, eager to please him. "That won't be necessary," replied the governor. "If we ignore him, he'll leave us." Category:Stories Category:Alex Sapre